Abandoned
by special agent Ali
Summary: She had been wondering about him most of her life. Then he shows up just so she can save his life. What would you do if the man who was supposed to protect you, abandons you, and then asks you to save his life? That's what she'd like to know.
1. Why we hate going to doctors

_Hi again. So I am making another story. Not my fault. I wrote first story if anyone read it then logged off and watched tv. My favorite shows were recorded Switched at Birth and Pretty Little Liars. Then I got this idea._

_Another short prologue. But this time I am not giving away who is talking or anything really big. I have a person in mind but I want to see your ideas. _

"So you have no one at all?" The doctor asked. He tensed up and the doctor raised a brow.

"So you do have someone" he remarked. The man shrugged. "Sorta…but I'm not sure she'll help"

"Is she related to you?"

"My daughter"

"I see…fall outs can be hard sir but…"

"Never was a fall out…I abandoned her when she was a baby" he interrupted. The doctor gave a sympathetic look he had perfected over the years.

"Thanks…so is she only chance I have?"

"Most likely…you have a rare blood type…I am afraid we don't have much time left to find a match" he answered.

He nodded. "Fine…I'll try her" he said but didn't sound hopeful.

_Okay that was what popped into my head. I keep getting the craziest ideas out of nowhere. _

_If I do this and anyone wants to be the girl let me know what you want her name to be. Review and tell me who you think the unlucky Avenger is. Yeah he is dying. What can I say? I like angst._

_Oh please keep voting in my poll. I will be updating it first every month now and writing out results. Halfway now into January so still got couple weeks to vote for your fave hero. Who will win Johnny Storm or Captain America? Who do you like better? Chris E is epic both ways but only one can be the king. its tied now 4-4 (Yes I voted too not telling who though but I can vote too LOL)_

_Oh last poll Avengers scene won 7 - 3 so thanks my 13 voters. _


	2. Clint's news for the team

_Cool got three reviews for this. I wish I owned the Avengers. Sadly I don't. I would love to just meet the cast though. _

He was really pale now when he walked into the room. Bruce was first to notice as he looked up from the couch.

"Clint? Are you all right?" he asked. The archer shook his head which worried the doctor even more.

They lived together almost half a year now and this was the first time Clint was being honest about being ill without it being dragged out.

"Yeah…I know doc but…no point in hiding this time" he said. "What's wrong Clint?" Steve asked putting down his pencil. He left his sketchpad and pencil in his chair and moved to him.

"Well…apparently I may be dead soon" he replied with a shrug. The five gaped at him and Clint only shrugged again.

"Hold on…I thought you just had the flu when I made you see the doctor" Natasha piped in.

"You and me both Tasha…apparently though when various organs shut down…so do you" he said.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Nat asked angrily. "Yeah…you can help me find my daughter" he murmured.

"You…have…a…kid?" Nat stammered. "Yeah…last time I saw her was when I met you nearly a decade ago" he said.

"How old is she?" Tony asked. "I think about fourteen now?" Clint guessed and then shrugged.

"I didn't think I'd make a good father so…I abandoned her and her mom…now apparently I need her help…with my rare blood type I don't have enough time to find a match" he added.

"Well then stop chatting and lets find this girl!" Tony said. He got out a lap top that was tucked inside the drawer of his coffee table and booted it up.

"Name?" he asked.

_**And I will stop here to give you all one more chance. If you want to be part of this story tell me what Clint's daughter shall be named. You can give me your real name and a fake last if you like. If not I'll make up a name next chapter.**_


	3. Stark is helpful for once without sass

_Well now this thing kicked off a bit. 4 more reviews sweet. Sorry guest but msgone wins by submitting first. So Clint's daughter is Chloe Alison Barton. But I still used Madi for the mom so least you're idea is here guest. _

_Also, I aint a doctor so this is all made up stuff. Which is why I am not saying too much why Clint is dying. It's mostly Chloe's story anyway, the doctor stuff just had to be done. I OWN NOTHING AND WISH I DID!_

"It's Chloe…Chloe Donaldson" Clint responded. "Not Barton?" Tony asked as he typed in the name and hoped the kid had face book or something.

"She was till I abandoned her when she was three…I know Madi had it changed to…forget me" he responded.

"Could this be her?" Tony asked after a few minutes. He clicked on a girl and Clint stared at her.

"My god…Chloe…she…" he stammered. "I think that's a yes" Bruce piped in and Clint nodded.

"Yeah…its her…she's looks like her mom with the blond hair but she inherited my eyes…" Clint said when he finally backed away from the screen.

"All right, I can easily hack her and get an address in just a…" Tony said and Clint grabbed his hand.

"Maybe….maybe you shouldn't Tony…I can't just do this to her…I've already fucked up her life enough as it is" he said.

"What choice do you have Clint? You said you were dying!" Nat hissed at him. He shrugged. "I got about a week before I drop dead…" he said and she grabbed his ear.

"Find the girl Stark! It's time you to grow the fuck up Barton and find your damn kid!" she said and dragged him off.

"OW! Tasha let go!" Clint whined. "Fuck! I hate you sometimes you evil bitch!" he hissed.

Nat rolled her eyes and tightened her grip. "Shut up Barton!" she hissed as she went down the hallway. Clint staggered along behind her as she pulled on his ear.

"Glad it's not me she's pissed at for once" Tony said and the others nodded in agreement.

Nat dragged him all the way to his room. "Pack a small suitcase" she ordered.

"Your not coming along are you?" Clint asked warily as he rubbed his sore ear.

"I'm your partner aren't I?" Nat responded. "Yeah, and I love that when were taking down people…not when were trying to convince a teenager to save her scumbag father" he replied.

Natasha huffed but couldn't argue. "Fine…you pack and I'll find Pepper…she's a people person" she said.

Clint nodded. "Thanks…" he said and the small thank you spoke so many volumes. Natasha moved back to him and gently hugged him. "If she doesn't agree I'll come down and force her" she whispered.

"Wow…we both really want to fuck up this kids life huh?" Clint asked with a small chuckle.

"She aint my problem…I just don't want to lose you…I almost lost you to that fucking Loki…I won't lose you again" she promised. Clint nodded and gently hugged her back.

"Thanks" he knew it sounded lame but it was all the archer could say to his best friend.

"Sorry to break up the hug fest but I got all the info you'll need Barton" Tony said from the doorway.

The two parted. "Thanks Stark…now can you find Pepper for me? I just want her to come with me…she's more a people person than I am" Clint asked.

Tony nodded. "Fine…we'll stay here and you and Pep can take my plane to save time" he agreed. For once Tony wasn't being an ass and it spoke volumes to the archer.

"Thanks" he said and Tony nodded again. "Good luck…though if she really is your kid you probably won't need it" he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you have a heart Barton…even under Loki's control you had a heart…you could have done a lot more damage but you didn't…I bet Chloe also inherited that kindness" he said.

"I hope you're right Tony…"

"And if not we'll avenge you!" Tony added with a wicked grin. Clint laughed again.

_**Least this was a longer chapter this time. Hope all enjoyed. **_


End file.
